The present invention relates to spinal spacer assemblies for use in spinal fusion procedures. Spinal fusion employs the use of spacer assemblies comprising a hollow mesh spacer tube and end caps, which assemblies act to space apart and fuse together adjacent vertebrae. These mesh spacer tubes are often formed of titanium and are available in varying shapes and sizes. In addition, they can be trimmed on site by the surgeon to provide a better individual fit for each patient.
Spinal spacer assemblies of this type are shown in a number of U.S. patents including Biedermann et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,451, Biedermann et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,031, Camino et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,613 and the Truscott U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,681. These patents show a number of known spinal spacer assemblies comprising a hollow mesh spacer tube which can be trimmed to different heights and having upper and lower end caps. These patents also illustrate that spinal spacer assemblies of the present type are provided in different cross sections. Such spacer assemblies are generally hollow and include openings in the side thereof to provide access for bone to grow and fuse within the mesh tube.
The need exists for further improvements in the field of spinal spacer assemblies of the present type.